PokeSpe Strip Poker: The Final Game
by Zero Slash One
Summary: By popular request, a third game! En-Joy!
1. First Hand

**This'll be a short game, since there's only two players.**

* * *

For the first hand, they'd agreed on Five-Card Draw, with Yellow first up to deal.

Yellow had the Ace of Spades, Ten of Spades, Three of Diamonds, Four of Clubs, and Ace of Clubs. (Yellow: 9800)

White, however, had the Nine of Spades, Jack of Hearts, Ace of Hearts, Six of Spades, and Two of Clubs. (White: 9800)

"Ready, Yellow?" White asked, smirking.

"You bet." She chirped, excited to see how this game would unfold. "I'll bet 1000." (8800) (1400)

That Yellow would casually bet so much, unnerved White. Could the blonde have good enough cards, as to allow that? "Call." She tentatively replied. (8800) (2400)

"I'll take three." Yellow declared, trading her Ten, Three and Four, for the Seven of Diamonds, Six of Diamonds, and Six of Clubs.

"Three for me too." White replied, getting the King, Queen and Jack of Clubs, for her Nine, Six, and Two. _"Just a pair... It's still early in the game, so I can afford to lose a hand, but it might cost me the game later on..."_

"I'll like to bet 400." Yellow said, interrupting her train of thought. (8400) (2800)

"Call." White absently responded. (8400) (3200)

Yellow grinned. "Two pairs; Aces and Sixes."

"Dammit..." White groaned, revealing her pair of Jacks.

"Sorry." Yellow smiled, while White removed her vest. (11600)

_"This is NOT good..." _White cringed, inwardly. _"First hand, and she's already somewhat ahead..."_

* * *

**Yellow: 11600 dollars. Wearing: shirt, jeans, bra and panties.**

**White: 8400 dollars. Wearing: shirt, shorts, bra and panties.**


	2. Second Hand

**This'll be my final posted game. ****I've grown tired of it, and **KhaosOmega **seems to have the PokeSpe Strip Poker concept pretty well taken care of, allowing me to focus on other pursuits.**

**Yellow: 11600 dollars. Wearing: shirt, jeans, bra and panties.**

**White: 8400 dollars. Wearing: shirt, shorts, bra and panties.**

* * *

With a series of calm hand-gestures, White passed five cards to herself and Yellow.

She held the Ace of Hearts, Eight of Diamonds, Four of Diamonds, Eight of Hearts and Seven of Hearts. (8200) (200)

Yellow had the Two of Hearts, Jack of Diamonds, Four of Hours, Five of Hearts and Two of Diamonds. (11400) (400)

"400." Yellow smirked. (11000) (1200)

"400." White tentatively replied. (7800) (800)

The primary betting round over, White wordlessly gave herself two new cards, replacing her Four and Seven, with the Six and Ten of Hearts, adding nothing of value to her hand, and as her pair of Eights was only a mid-rate hand, Yellow might well win this one.

"I'll take three." Yellow smiled sweetly, handing over her Four, Five, and Jack, for the Seven of Diamonds, Three of Spades and Queen of Diamonds.

"I'll bet 500." White said, hoping to unnerve the blonde. (7300) (1700)

"I'll raise, with 500." Yellow innocently replied. (10000) (2700)

This was bad, White knew. If the blonde'd had any reservations about raising, there was no trace of it in her face. Could she really have something good enough, to merit this sort of thing? "Fold." She groaned, deciding to play it safe, knowing full Yellow's predilection for unlikely victories.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Yellow laughed, claiming the pot, showing her hand.

"No. Way." White exclaimed, seeing her pair of Twos. "You bluffed me?"

"Yep." She smirked, popping the p.

* * *

**Yellow: 12700 dollars. Wearing: shirt, jeans, bra and panties.**

**White: 7300 dollars. Wearing: shirt, shorts, bra and panties.**


	3. The Game Escalates!

**Yellow: 12700 dollars. Wearing: shirt, jeans, bra and panties.**

**White: 7300 dollars. Wearing: shirt, shorts, bra and panties.**

* * *

For round three, Yellow shuffled the deck, giving herself the Queen of Clubs, King of Clubs, Jack of Hearts, Jack of Clubs and Seven of Diamonds, and giving White the Four of Spades, Ace of Clubs, Five of Diamonds, Ten of Spades and Two of Spades. (12500) (7100) (400)

"Check." White tentatively said, unwilling to waste money, despite knowing that this would place Yellow in a superior position.

The blonde knew full well what White was attempting, but didn't see any reason not to go along with it. "Check." she grinned.

"One card, please." The brunette said, hoping for the exact card she needed to make a hand. It was a long shot, but the possibility was there...

_"This can't work... Black's gamble didn't work, so why should mine?" _She nervously thought, trading her Ten for... the Three of Spades!

The glint in White's eyes didn't escape Yellow, who was more than a bit unnerved by it. "I'll take three." She declared, exchanging her Queen, King and Seven for the King of Diamonds, Five of Hearts and Six of Spades. Symbolism aside, the face cards weren't doing her any favors.

"1300." White grinned. (5800) (1700)

Did she seriously not believe that she'll see the bluff coming? "Call." Yellow replied. (3000) (11200)

"Beat this, Yellow!" White exclaimed, startling the blonde slightly. "Five-high Straight!" (8800)

"Aw..." Yellow groaned. "And I only had a pair..." After a few uncomfortable minutes, she removed her pants, revealing a pair of soft-yellow panties.

* * *

**Yellow: 11200 dollars. Wearing: shirt, bra and panties.**

**White: 8800 dollars. Wearing: shirt, shorts, bra and panties.**


	4. Round 4

**'Blood is the Currency of the Soul, the Vehicle of Life. Having Blood offered, is a very different experience, than Taking it...'**

**Even disregarding the supernatural implications of that statement, Blood has some very interesting properties...**

**Such a paradox; this substance we call Blood, is a liquid, yet not a liquid...**

**It may well be the strangest of our internal organs...**

* * *

Once again, it was White's turn to deal the cards.

She held the Four of Spades, Six of Clubs, Nine of Spades, Jack of Hearts and Jack of Clubs, while Yellow had the King of Diamonds, Five of Hearts, Six of Spades, Queen of Spades and Ten of Diamonds. (8600) (11000) (400)

"600." Yellow grinned. (10400) (1000)

"Call." White replied, adding her money to the pot. (8000) (1600)

"Three cards, please." Yellow said, exchanging her Five, Six and Ten for the Ten of Spades, Queen of Clubs and King of Clubs.

White discarded her Four, Six and Nine, and drew the Seven of Diamonds, Three of Diamonds and Nine of Hearts.

_"Wonder what she's up to... Only one way to find out." _White thought to herself, hoping to get her suspicion comfirmed. "Check."

"I'm sorry, White." Yellow smiled. "350." (10050) (1950)

_"Sounds harmless enough..."_ White supposed. "Call." (7650) (2300)

"Two pairs, Kings and Queens." Yellow said, with a wide smirk, claiming the pot. (12350)

"DAMMIT!" White exclaimed. After a minute, she followed Yellow's lead, removing her shorts, and revealing a _quite _interesting pair of panties.

* * *

**Yellow: 12350 dollars. Wearing: shirt, bra and panties.**

**White: 7650 dollars. Wearing: shirt, bra and panties.**


	5. And We Come Full Circle

**Yellow: 12350 dollars. Wearing: shirt, bra and panties.**

**White: 7650 dollars. Wearing: shirt, bra and panties.**

* * *

In round five, Yellow was the dealer, handing the Nine of Spades, Ten of Diamonds, Four of Spades, Six of Clubs and Ten of Spades to herself, and giving White the Four of Hearts, King of Diamonds, Eight of Hearts, Seven of Diamonds and Two of Hearts. (12150) (7450) (400)

"450." White tentatively said, baiting Yellow to react. (7000) (850)

If she picked up on what White was trying, she showed no signs of it. "Call." (11700) (1300)

"Three cards." White said. Given how the game had progressed, her only sure-fire way of winning would be a Three of a Kind, so, for her Nine, Four and Six, she got the Eight of Spades, Three of Clubs and Ace of Hearts.

Yellow took three cards as well, getting the Three of Hearts, Ace of Diamonds and Five of Diamonds, for her Eight, Seven and Two, mentally panicking, as she'd no choice but to fold, with these cards.

"Check." White smirked.

"Fold." Yellow replied.

"Really?" White asked, surprised, claiming the pot. (8300)

* * *

**Huh... This is turning out to be the first completely internally consistent game I've written.**

**Yellow: 11700 dollars. Wearing: shirt, bra and panties.**

**White: 8300 dollars. Wearing: shirt, bra and panties.**


	6. Brief Interlude

**Yellow: 11700 dollars. Wearing: shirt, bra and panties.**

**White: 8300 dollars. Wearing: shirt, bra and panties.**

* * *

White dealt the sixth hand, giving herself the King of Spades, Nine of Spades, Six of Clubs, Eight of Clubs and Seven of Diamonds, while Yellow got the Ace of Diamonds, Seven of Spades, Ace of Clubs, Eight of Spades and Five of Spades. (8100) (11500) (400)

"500." Yellow smiled.

"Fold." White groaned.

"Okay." The blonde chirped. (11900)

* * *

**Yellow: 11900 dollars. Wearing: shirt, bra and panties.**

**White: 8100 dollars. Wearing: shirt, bra and panties.**


	7. White Catches Up

**Yellow: 11900 dollars. Wearing: shirt, bra and panties.**

**White: 8100 dollars. Wearing: shirt, bra and panties.**

* * *

For the seventh hand, it was once again Yellow's turn to deal.

She got the Ace of Clubs, Eight of Spades, Four of Diamonds, and the Jacks of Diamonds and Hearts. (11700) (200)

White had gotten the Ten of Spades, Four of Clubs, Two of Hearts, Queen of Hearts and Three of Spades. (7900) (400)

"400." White said. (7500) (800)

"Call." Yellow smiled. (11300) (1200)

"Three cards." White told her, exchanging her Four, Three and Two, for the Four of Spades, Ace of Spades and Queen of Clubs.

"I'll just take two." Yellow replied, replacing her Four and Eight, with the King of Clubs and Seven of Clubs.

_"Should I fold?" _White mused. _"Given how lucky she's been through-out the game, I'll need more than a mere pair to win..."_

"Are you okay?" Yellow asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." White responded. "Just thinking."

"Okay." Yellow smiled.

"... 500." White muttered, uncertain as to whether it was the correct course of action. (7000) (1700)

"Call." Yellow grinned, telling White, in no uncertain terms, that she'd made the wrong call. "Pair of Jacks." (10800) (2200)

"Sorry, Yellow." She laughed. "Pair of Queens. I win." (9200)

"Awww." Yellow groaned. About a minute later, she removed her shirt, revealing a yellow bra. _"What else." _White thought.

* * *

**Yellow: 10800 dollars. Wearing: bra and panties.**

**White: 9200 dollars. Wearing: shirt, bra and panties.**


	8. Calm Before The Storm

**Yellow: 10800 dollars. Wearing: bra and panties.**

**White: 9200 dollars. Wearing: shirt, bra and panties.**

* * *

With a simple series of hand movements, White gave herself the Eight of Spades, Ace of Clubs, Ace of Hearts, Six of Spades and Eight of Hearts, and Yellow the Seven of Diamonds, Eight of Diamonds, Nine of Clubs, Eight of Clubs and Two of Hearts. (9000) (10600) (400)

_"Huh... Great hand." _White smirked. "500." (8500) (900)

"Call." Yellow replied. (10100) (1400)

"I'll take one." White grinned, replacing her Six, with the Two of Spades.

"Two for me, please." Yellow discarded her Seven and Two, and got the King of Diamonds and Jack of Hearts.

_"Let's see if this will work..." _She thought inwardly. "1500." (7000) (2900)

"Fold." Yellow sighed.

"Crap." White muttered, as though she'd won the game, she was unlikely to get such a good hand again. (9900)

White then took their cards, back into the deck, and handed it to Yellow.

* * *

**Yellow: 10100 dollars. Wearing: bra and panties.**

**White: 9900 dollars. Wearing: shirt, bra and panties.**


	9. White Closing In!

**Yellow: 10100 dollars. Wearing: bra and panties.**

**White: 9900 dollars. Wearing: shirt, bra and panties.**

* * *

With a quick series of less than graceful hand-movements, Yellow passed five cards to each of them.

Yellow herself held the Twos of Spades and Diamonds, Five of Spades, King of Spades and Ten of Diamonds. She knew that her hand was, literally, the worst she could've gotten, but with a bit of luck, it could well work... (9900) (200)

White had the Ten of Hearts, Six of Hearts, Five of Diamonds, Eight of Hearts and Four of Diamonds, and immediately knew she had to fold; the probability of getting a Seven was too slim. (9700) (400)

"900." Yellow said. (9000) (1300)

"Fold." White groaned.

"Okay." Yellow shrugged, claiming the pot. (10300)

* * *

**Yellow: 10300 dollars. Wearing: bra and panties.**

**White: 9700 dollars. Wearing: shirt, bra and panties.**


	10. Losing Ground

**Yellow: 10300 dollars. Wearing: bra and panties.**

**White: 9700 dollars. Wearing: shirt, bra and panties.**

* * *

For the tenth hand, White dealt the cards again, giving herself the Ten of Hearts, Eight of Hearts, Four of Diamonds, Two of Spades and Four of Spades. (9500) (200)

Yellow held the the Ace of Spades, Jack of Diamonds and Threes of Hearts, Diamonds and Clubs. (10100) (400)

"1500." White smirked. If the blonde went along with this bet, the momentum of the game would be permanently shifted in her own favor. (8000) (1900)

"Call." Yellow smirked. No doubt, her Three of a Kind would win. (8600) (3400)

"I'll take three." White grinned, exchanging the Ten, Eight and Two, for the Ten of Diamonds, King of Hearts and King of Diamonds.

"One, please." Yellow replied, getting the Ace of Hearts, for her Jack of Diamonds. She smirked wider; she'd definitely won now.

White didn't know why she was smirking like that, nor did she like it. But in order to make good on her substantial investment in this hand, she had to keep playing. And the best way to do that, was to unnerve Yellow. "1000." (7000) (4400)

"Call." Yellow calmly replied, confirming the brunette's worst suspicions; that she had well and truly screwed herself over. (7600) (5400)

"Two pairs, Fours and Kings." White said, hoping it'll be enough to win the game.

"Full House." Yellow replied, taking the pot. (13000)

"Dammit..." White grumbled, removing her shirt, revealing her lowcut, violet lace-bra.

* * *

**Yellow: 13000 dollars. Wearing: bra and panties.**

**White: 7000 dollars. Wearing: shirt, bra and panties.**


	11. One More Final

**Yellow: 13000 dollars. Wearing: bra and panties.**

**White: 7000 dollars. Wearing: bra and panties.**

* * *

For the eleventh hand, the blonde was again the dealer.

Yellow had the Four of Clubs, Eight of Diamonds, Seven of Hearts and the Fives of Spades and Hearts. (12800) (200)

White got the Six of Spades, Jack of Clubs, Eight of Spades, Ace of Clubs and Four of Hearts. (6800) (400)

"400." Yellow added to the pot. (12400) (800)

"Call." White responded. (6400) (1200)

"I'll just take three." Yellow exchanged her Seven, Eight and Four, for the Ten of Clubs, Seven of Clubs and Nine of Clubs.

"Four." White said, revealing her Ace, getting the Ace of Diamonds, Ten of Diamonds and the Kings of Diamonds and Hearts.

"Next betting round." Yellow said. "400." (12000) (1600)

"Call." White responded, confident in her victory. (6000) (2000)

"Pair of Fives." Yellow smirked, with ill-placed confidence.

"That's all?" White chuckled, surprised. "Two Pairs, Aces and Kings." (8000)

"Awww..." Yellow blushed, removing her panties, displaying a tuft of golden hair.

* * *

**Yellow: 12000 dollars. Wearing: bra**

**White: 8000 dollars. Wearing: bra and panties.**


	12. It's the end But the moment has been-

**NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP, NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN, NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND-! _5:64_**

**DESERT YOU-! _4:84_**

**NEVER GONNA MAKE YOU CRY-! _3:70_**

** NEVER GONNA SAY GOODBY- ****connection... terminated...**

**...**

**Willis...**

**...**

* * *

It was White's turn to deal, in what both knew might well be the last hand, handing herself the Nine of Spades, Seven of Diamonds, Nine of Diamonds, Seven of Spades and Ace of Hearts, and Yellow the Four of Clubs, Eight of Spades, Queen of Spades, Two of Spades and Queen of Diamonds. (7800) (11800) (400)

"200." Yellow said. Actual victory was irrelevant, as long as she came out ahead, she thought. (11600) (600)

"Call." White replied. (7600) (800)

"Three, please." Yellow requested, getting the King of Diamonds, Four of Spades and Five of Spades, for her Two, Four and Eight.

"I'll keep these." White informed her.

"1600." Yellow smiled. _"Let's see if this works..." _(10000) (2400)

_"What is she planning?"_ White thought. "Call." (6000) (4000)

"Pair of Queens." Yellow grinned.

"Two pairs, Sevens and Nines." White returned her grin. "I win." (10000)

"And so, it comes full circle..." Blue interjected, startling White, as she'd completely forgotten she was even there, as she'd been uncharacteristically quiet.


End file.
